


Help Wanted

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [30]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gar is just a ball of sunshine, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Patrck is a murderer, Requested, and the failing to murder, don't hurt him, just the wanting to murder, no actual murder takes place, written for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Patrick puts an ad in the paper for what Gar assumes is a haunted house, Patrick finds he cannot kill Gar no matter how hard he tries.





	Help Wanted

Gar held the newspaper up to his face as he compared the photo of the old manor to the one in front of him. The house sat on the edge of a cliff, trees and vegetation surrounding it as if making sure it didn't fall in the rocky waters below. The gate that separated Gar from the stone walk way up to the house was rusted over. Decorative spikes that used to sit on the top now lade scattered onto the ground. Gar pulled at the gates, a spine chilling shriek echoing from the hinges.

He continued down the path, the walk way was scattered with statues that were missing parts from time and erosion. The stones under his feet were cracked, most missing or covered in moss. It would've been a nice place if it was given more care over the years, but considering what the advertisement said Gar was pretty pleased with the vibes from the house.

The advertisement had asked for people to play a part in the manor's first ever haunted house. Apparently, the man had recently gotten a hold of the manor thought that the manor was a perfect place for a little spooks. Gar had to agree. So as he came to the front doors, floor boards from the porch squeaking under his weight, he took in a deep breath and pressed the door bell.

From inside the house Gar could hear the sound of loud bells, the vibrations making the hair on Gar's neck stand straight up. He stood waiting for a little over a minute before the door finally opened. Standing there was a tall man, thin, who only looked a few years older than Gar. His smile seemed honest enough, though the way the man's eyes shined as he looked back made Gar rethink what he was doing.

"Ah Hello! You must be here for the haunted house?" the man asked letting Gar into the house. "I'm Patrick, thank you for coming," He said shaking Gar's hand as he lead him through the manor.

"Gar," he replied, his eyes looking over the pictures that seemed glued to the walls from age to the holes in the walls and floors. If Gar thought that the outside was creepy the inside surly surpassed it. They came into a large room, a fireplace on the far side of the room was the only light source giving the room an orange glow. Even with the wood burning Gar still felt a cold chill wash over him. Any other circumstance he would've gotten up and left, but instead he felt excitement and adrenaline surge through his blood stream.

Patrick showed him around the estate, showing him around the secret rooms and items closet. Unbeknownst to Gar, Patrick was awaiting the perfect time to put his plan in action. Patrick wasn't opening a haunted house. In his opinion they were a wast of time and money. But, they were a perfect decoy when committing murder.

Patrick slipped his hand down his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flipped the blade open and let Gar walk in front of him. As he lifted his arm to strike, Gar seemed to trip over a broken floor board. Patrick fumbled with the knife, closing and hiding it from view as Gar regained balance and laughed nervousily.

"Oops," Gar chuckled looking at Patrick. Patrick, now recovered from his own fumble, laughed back. He then lead Gar further into the house where he knew there weren't many tripping hazards.

They entered the green house, many of the plants were just sticks, only a few of them seemed to bloom.

"So Gar," Patrick began, he smiled fondly at the curly haired man as he stared back. There was just something about Gar's eyes that made his blood pump. He would have to find a good jar to store them...

"I've shown you most of the estate, enough of it at least for the haunted house. Any place that interested you?" Patrick asked. He lifted an axe that was hanging upon a wall. He brushed his fingers over the sharp edge slowly. His eyes trained on a crack on the handle before flicking up to Gar. His back was to Patrick as he looked over the dead greenery.

Gar answered, though Patrick wasn't listening and he approached him one again. Excitement overcame him as he brought the axe up, above his head and brought it down.

Gar stepped away.

Patrick paniced, the axe slipping from his grip and sliding against the floor. Gar visibility jumped, spinning around to look at Patrick who looked shaken as well. Gar stared at him confused, opening his mouth to ask a question.

"-Let's just go back inside" Patrick said and the two of them went back. After that Gar had began talking about the haunted house; where good places to scare were, where special lights or smoke machines would fit nicely. Patrick wasn't listening, rather fuming with anger that twice now, twice when he attempted to kill this man it had been prevented.

He watched as Gar left the estate, his promise so return the next day echoing in side Pat's mind like a taunting child. But he smiled as Gar waved. A challenge was always fun...


End file.
